Sandy Beaches
by renegade0625
Summary: Takes place after Kingdom Hearts 2! Sora reminisces about his past adventures and enters the secret place. inside he sees their drawing but something else!A/N:title suck i know, but the story is worth it. R


Sora walked on the sandy beaches of Destiny Islands one afternoon. He's been reminiscing on all the events that have happened to him throughout the last year. He couldn't believe it when he and Riku defeated Xemnas in The World That Never Was and returned to the islands.

He looked around the island. He remembered all the things they did as kids as he skimmed through the small island. His eyes then fell on the passage to The Secret Place. He shoved some of the vines that covered the entrance. He ducked a little as he made his way inside. Inside he saw the door that changed his life forever.

' Thanks to you I almost lost my best friends.' He thought to himself. He examined the drawings on the wall. One caught his attention. It was a drawing made by Kairi and himself. What intrigued him more was the fact that there was something added to the drawing. He remembered he added an arm that has a paopu fruit but he didn't remember another arm with a poapu fruit! It looked like they were handing each other a piece.

He blushed at the drawing and quickly turned away. He didn't exactly expect it. He couldn't help but get happy at the thought that maybe Kairi added it.

'Maybe Riku added it awhile back when we got back.' Sora thought to himself as he trudged along the island. He went to the paopu tree to think but somebody was already there.

"Kairi?" he asked as he approached the auburn haired girl. She looked at him and smiled. Sora felt some butterflies as he saw the smile. Kairi patted the space beside her and looked off into the ocean.

"So…" Started Sora. He was at a loss for words that moment and couldn't think of how to start a conversation. " How've you been?" he asked. 'Nice Sora, really smooth.' He mentally kicked himself for asking such a silly question.

"I'm fine, specially because you're back." She answered as she looked at Sora and smiled. He looked into her eyes and couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong.

"Is…is something wrong?" he asked, worry and concern covered his voice.

Kairi fidgeted in her place and looked down on the ground. She just couldn't hide anything from Sora. He knew her too well.

"Nothing's wrong Sora." She told him ans put on a fake smile.

"Aw, c'mon Kai! You can tell me anything!" He said as he put on the puppy dog eyes. He knew she couldn't resist them.

Finally, Kairi gave in. " All right! I'll tell you!" she giggled as she playfully punched Sora's arm. She gave a deep breath and turned to face him. She locked eyes with him and couldn't help blushing.

"Well… the truth is… I…" she said to him. "…Love you…" she whispered the last part. She just couldn't help herself look away as she turned so Sora was looking at her back.

Sora couldn't just believe his ears. He always thought she liked Riku! He stared at her back in shock as he tried to find the words to say. Kairi suddenly stood up and started to walk to the dock. Sora followed after her and pulled her into his arms. He couldn't find the words to say to her so he just showed her.

Sora found his voice again as he muttered " I love you too." He just couldn't believe that the girls she loved returned his feelings. Sora heard her give a small sob and looked at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"It's just… that I… never… thought that… you would… feel the… same way!" she said in between her sobs. She cried onto his shirt as he comforted her. Sora then couldn't take it any longer and cupped her face in his hands and gently placed his lips on hers. He broke away and smiled weakly at her.

" Why would you think that? I wouldn't love any other girl. You're the only one I love," he said as he kissed her again on the lips. " And I hope you know that now." He added as he smiled his cheesy smile.

"Of course you lazy bum!" said Kairi as she playfully pushed him away. "Hey Sora! Let's go home." She suggested.

"Sure!" he said as they walked to their boats.

"Race you home!" she shouted as she ran to her boat and started rowing to the main island.

"Hey! No fair!" he yelled as he ran to his boat and started rowing after her.

_A/N: I hope you like it! This is my first fic so please give me some tips on how to improve my writing! It would be very much appreciated._


End file.
